After Finals
by Tigerhorse717
Summary: After Beca kisses Jesse, Aubrey and Chloe seduce her into their bed; but will they be able to prevent her from running back to the Treblemaker? Triple Treble.
1. Chapter 1

This was a scene that didn't fit into my other multi-chapter fic, but it stuck with me so here it is. I'm not sure where this story is going, but I at least know what comes next. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to anything in Pitch Perfect.

* * *

Chloe POV

_We did it! We just gave the most amazing performance ever!_ I thought as I followed the other girls off the stage. I felt incredible. Seeing that standing ovation was the greatest feeling in the world. Anything was possible. I could feel the grin on my face as I let my eyes find Beca. Then the world stopped, and my heart plummeted. She was grabbing Jesse and pulling him in for a kiss. I couldn't stop the sobbing gasp from escaping my lips. This couldn't be happening. I felt Aubrey stiffen and freeze behind me. I knew that she has also seen this kiss. Suddenly tears were filling my eyes and I bolted up the aisle and out of the door. I couldn't turn to Aubrey because I knew that I would break down in her arms. I was nearly blind with tears as I raced to find the nearest bathroom. As I ran, I tried to hold my shit together. I didn't want anyone else to see my pain. I just barely made it into the bathroom and locked the stall door behind me, when I collapsed as the first gut racking sob escaped my lips.

_Why was she kissing him? Beca was supposed to be ours! Aubrey and I had been working up to telling Beca about our desire for her all year. We had thought that after we all sang 'Just the Way You Are' and 'Just a Dream' to each other, that she finally felt the same way about us that we did about her. We just hadn't gotten the chance to tell her as we rushed to put together the set for Finals. Oh God, why didn't we tell her? Now she'll never be ours._

That thought just made me sob harder. I tried to pull myself back together, but every time I did, the image of Beca pulling Jesse in for the kiss played through my mind and I just cried harder.

"Chloe?" Aubrey's soft, sad voice called from the other side of the stall door.

Knowing that she would feel as broken as I did, I forced a deep shuddering breath into my lungs and unlocked the stall door. I threw myself into Aubrey's arms. She held me tightly against her, and I could feel her silent tears dripping onto my shoulder as we cried. After a long time, our tears dried and we gradually broke apart.

"We have to go back." I said, my voice still thick from the tears.

"I know." Aubrey sighed and kissed me gently.

She led me over to the sinks and I looked in the mirror to see the damage done. I sighed. I knew there wasn't going to be much I could do to hide the fact that I had been crying. I knew that my red puffy eyes would be clearly visible to anyone who looked at me. But at least I could wash the mascara trails from my cheeks. I turned on the hot water and slashed it on my face, scrubbing my cheeks clean. Aubrey did the same at the sink next to mine. When we were done she took my hand and we walked slowly back into the theater. No other words were needed between us. We both knew that the other was thinking back over the year and all of the signs that Beca had given us, trying to figure out how we had misread them.

When we walked back into the theater, the announcer was saying, "And in second place, Barden University's Treblemakers!" Aubrey squeezed my hand. I watched as the boys climbed onto the stage to accept their trophy before exiting into the wings. I could still see the Bellas sitting in their seats. I felt a small burn of anticipation trickle through my currently numb body. Maybe we still had a chance to win this. At least then, something good would come from this day.

"Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for! In first place, for the first time in acapella history, we have the all-female team from Barden University, the Barden Bellas!" The crowd when wild and I turned stunned eyes to Aubrey. She looked just as surprised as I did.

Fat Amy broke through our shock as she yelled, "Yeah! Feel the Fat Power!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the Aussie's antics as I pulled Aubrey up the Aisle to join the other Bellas on the stage. Beca got to the trophy first and she raised it above her head laughing and grinning as the audience rose to their feet in a second standing ovation for us. I got caught up in the excitement, pulling Aubrey in for a hug and jumping up and down. She returned the hug for a moment, laughing in my ear, before she froze, her eyes locked on something behind me. I pulled back and turned to see what had caught her eye. Beca stood their smiling at us and holding out the trophy. Her smile faltered as she noticed our red, puffy eyes.

"Um, here, you guys deserve this," she mumbled, not meeting our eyes.

I was confused. Why would she care if we had been crying? I didn't have time to wonder because Aubrey reached out a trembling hand and took the trophy.

"Thanks, Beca," Aubrey said, her mask of composure falling over her face. It was the look she used during the Bellas rehearsals to hide her growing attraction for the small brunette. I forced my own mask of bubbly confidence onto my face and released Aubrey to pull Beca into a hug. My heart broke a little more in my chest as I felt her arms wrap around me.

I ignored the pain and spoke into Beca's ear. "No, Becs, thank you! For everything. You made this happen."

I felt a small shudder go through the other girl as she pulled away, her trademark smirk firmly in place. "Yeah, Beale. I know, I'm awesome," she said rolling her eyes. I just forced a laugh and pushed her away. After a few minutes of celebrating on stage, Aubrey and I decided it was time to move the party back to our hotel.

"Alright ladies, we should head back to the hotel. Chloe and I will stop at the liquor store and meet you there." Aubrey called out over the laughing and cheering girls. Beca shot a glance at us, before quietly following the others from the building.

I sighed as the last of the girls left. Aubrey draped an arm around my shoulder. "I know, Chloe. Tonight will be hard for me too, but we all need to celebrate this win." She said as we left.

"I know, Bre. But I don't know if I can watch her with _him_."

"Me either, tell you what. We'll make it a Bellas only party and kick out any Trebles if they are in the suites when we get back."

I laughed, warming up to the idea. "Ok, deal." We found the nearest liquor store and quickly stocked up on rum, tequila, beer, and mixers.

* * *

Aubrey POV

We were greeted by shouts and laughter when we opened the door to the adjoining suits that the other girls were sharing. Chloe and I had a separate room across the hall from the rest of the girls. I had insisted, knowing that I would need the privacy to calm my nerves before our performance.

"Finally! I thought I would die of thirst!" Amy yelled, grabbing the bag of liquor from my hands.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. "It took us less than an hour!"

Cynthia Rose chuckled. "Yeah, but now the party can really start." She said as she handed Chloe and I shots of tequila.

My eyes met Beca's across the room and irritation and my broken heart made me feel reckless. I down the shot in one go and held out the glass for another. I saw Chloe glance my way from the corner of my eye. I shrugged and took my second shot before grabbing a beer and looking at her. Her eyes held shock and a little worry. The warmth spreading through my stomach encouraged my recklessness and I just smiled at Chloe and gently lifted her shot to her own lips. After only the slightest hesitation, she took the shot. I grinned and pulled her in for a searing kiss. I could taste the tequila on her tongue. When I pulled back from the kiss, Chloe's eyes were dazed as them met my own. I smiled lovingly at her. I knew that we'd be ok. We'd get past this broken heart and focus on building our life together during grad school.

I turned back to the room and saw the shocked stares of the rest of the Bellas. I felt a slight blush creep up my cheeks at the sight. Stacie broke the silence with a surprised, "Damn, that was hot." Everyone laughed and the tension in the room vanished. The girls all went to get drinks before spreading out to talk and laugh in small groups, and I noticed Beca slip out onto the small balcony. I bit my lip and glanced over the room and was surprised to see only female faces.

I turned to Cynthia Rose, "I'm surprised no Trebles tried to crash our party."

She smiled, "I few tried, but Fat Amy told them that this party was only for the champions. And then she shut the door in their faces."

I laughed, appreciating the large blonde. "Good, cause I was going to kick them out anyway."

She laughed in response and moved over to sit next to Stacie. I finally took a sip of my beer and just took in the scene. Chloe moved over to the clock radio in the bedroom, she plugged her iPod into the dock and turned on some dancing music. The Bellas cheered and Stacie and Cynthia Rose got up to push the coffee table out of the way to make room to dance. I moved over to the small kitchen and poured myself another shot when I saw Beca come back into the room. She avoided looking at either Chloe or I and quickly went to join Fat Amy on the couch.

An hour later, we were all plastered. Even Beca was drunk enough to join in the singing and dancing in the living room area of the suite. Chloe was standing in the kitchen watching Beca as she ground against Stacie in the other room. I moved over to her, putting my arms around her.

"You ok?" I asked.

She sighed, "Yeah, I'll be fine." Chloe's voice was full of regret and I sighed inwardly. It wasn't often that Chloe got morose when she drank, but when she did, the night always ended in tears. This was all Beca's fault. We had cried enough over that alt-girl tonight. I was instantly pissed. I ground my teeth, trying to keep the anger in. It almost worked, but then Beca glanced over towards Chloe and me. I quickly poured myself a shot of liquid courage. I welcomed the burn in my throat as I strode over to the small brunette. Time somehow sped up because the next thing I knew, I had Beca pinned against the wall and I had no idea how I had managed that. I could feel the other Bellas' shocked silence behind me, but I didn't care.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I roared down at the smaller girl. "Why did you kiss that Treble, Jesse? How the fuck could you do that to Chloe? To me? What the fuck are you playing at?"

Beca had frozen under the fury radiating off me. She licked her lips, and stuttered, "I…um, I…"

Even through my booze fueled fury, I could see that she wouldn't be able to complete a sentence. My fury doubled. She didn't even have a good reason. I did the first thing that came to my mind and bent to claim her lips with my own. It was an angry kiss, full of all the rage, pain and longing I felt in that moment. If it was possible, Beca's body stiffened even more under the assault. I roughly shoved my tongue past her teeth and felt her shudder against me as she tasted me for the first time. With a moan, she relaxed and returned the kiss, stroking my tongue with her own. Her hands wrapped around my body, pulling me closer as her fingernails dug into the thin fabric of my tank top. Heat coiled in my belly, and I intensified my assault on her mouth. One of my hands tangled into her thick brown curls as the other wrapped around her waist pulling her even closer to my body. After an eternity, I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth and gently bit into the tender flesh. Beca gasped and her eyes flew open.

She tried to push me away. "Dude, no!" She exclaimed.

I refused to loosen my grip on her. I growled, "Yes. Unless you can tell me why you want Jesse more than you want me and Chloe."

Beca's eyes were as big as saucers as she stared into mine. "I—fuck!" She struggled in my grasp, but couldn't break away.

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"Do you want this?"

Beca licked her lips as she unwillingly looked down at my swollen lips. She met my gaze again and I should feel another shudder run through her body. Finally, she whispered, "Yes."

Triumph flashed through me as I fused my mouth to hers again. This time, the kiss was urgent and needy. I broke the kiss again and looked past the stunned faces of the other girls to meet Chloe's shocked gaze. She stood frozen in the kitchen staring at Beca and me. I lifted an eyebrow at her and broke the spell holding her still. She was across the room, pressing her chest into my side before anyone else could move. When she got closer, I could see the need in her eyes.

"Let's go." She said huskily. I nodded and we both grabbed one of Beca's arms and ushered her from the room. None of us gave a thought to the confused and shocked girls we left behind. I fished the key card from my pocket and opened the door.

Chloe had barely gotten into the room, when she pushed Beca up against the wall and claimed her mouth with a moan. Beca's answering moan was music to my ears. I quickly hung the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and shut it, throwing the dead bolt. I crossed to the other girls and pulled Chloe's hair out of my way before leaning in to kiss and nibble her neck. I watched as Chloe's hands traveled Beca's body. When they reached the brunette's waist, they roughly pulled the shirt from her pants before racing up the buttons. Beca's hands were also busy, pushing the jacket off Chloe's shoulders and stroking their way up her stomach under her tank top. I pulled back enough to help Beca pull of Chloe's shirt and bra before pulling my own off. When the redhead and I were naked from the waist up, I leaned into her back, needing to feel the skin on skin contact against my rock hard nipples. I rested my chin on her shoulder as I watched Chloe's hands expose Beca's breasts. I felt my own heat and need building as I took in the beauty of her full breasts for the first time. Beca tentatively reached out a hand to run it down Cloe's cheek, along her neck and down to gently cup her breast. Chloe gasped and arched into the touch. I could no longer resist, I traced one hand up to massage her other breast, while the other hand found Beca's. I gently pinched her nipple before rolling it between my fingers. The brunette's eyes flew up to meet mine and I grinned as her breath grew short.

Giving both nipples one last gentle squeeze I let them go and quickly untied the scarf Cloe had knotted at her waist. I could feel Beca's eyes on my hands and they moved to unzip the redhead's pants. I pulled them off her in a fluid motion, revealing the purple lace still covering her hips. Chloe had just stood still watching Beca as she watched me. Beca's eyes travelled back up Chloe's body as I stood and moved over to reach the brunette. I teasingly unzipped her pants and pushed them off her as Chloe finally move; her hands at my own waist band. I stepped out of my own pants before kneeling to pull Beca's pants down. Chloe pulled Beca in for another kiss as I left my hands trail up the freshman's legs. When I reached her center, I left my hand slip between her thighs and brush against the already damp cotton before moving up her body. Beca had moaned into Chloe's mouth at the contact and I smiled. I pressed my mouth to her neck for a second before turning to whisper in Chloe's ear.

"She's already soaked for us."

Chloe shuddered against the smaller girl and moaned. Beca broke away from the kiss and looked at me, her mouth opening to say something. I cut her off with a heated kiss. I felt a tug on my shoulder and turned to look at Chloe. She had removed her underwear while Beca and I were distracted with each other. I felt my breath catch as I took her in. It didn't matter how many times I'd seen the gorgeous redhead naked, the sight always took my breath away. She grinned at us and pulled us to the bed. Beca looked dazed as she gazed on Chloe. I grinned at her and pushed her down to sit on the bed. Chloe immediately climbed on behind her and watched while I pulled off my own panties. I felt my core clench as Beca's eyes hungrily gazed at me. I stepped over to the bed and pushed her back so I could remove hers.

As soon as we were all naked, Chloe pulled Beca back farther onto the bed and started trailing kisses down her neck. I climbed onto the bed on Beca's other side. I lounged on my side, watching as Chloe feasted on the younger girl's chest. The sight was everything I had hoped for. I could feel myself growing almost painfully aroused at the sight, but I was determined to be patient. I reached out my hand and started tracing patterns down Beca's side. The brunette was squirming under our touch and her breath was coming out in little gasping moans. I leaned in and captured her lips again as I let my hand trail up her inner thigh. She moaned into my mouth and her legs fell open for me. It was all the permission I needed. I swiped two fingers through her dripping folds and held them up for the other girls to see.

"Chloe," I said to get her attention. She looked up and saw my coated fingers. The evidence of Beca's arousal made her moan against the nipple in her mouth. Beca groaned arching to press her breast more fully into Chloe's mouth. I waited until Beca's eyes found mine again before carefully licking the taste of her from my fingers.

Her eyes darkened with desire as she panted, "Bre."

I gasped at the raw need in her voice. I saw Chloe freeze and left her head to look at Beca. She then looked at me. I knew my own desire was obvious in my eyes. Chloe let out a short gasp before crashing her lips into mine, tasting Beca on my tongue. She was gone almost before the kiss started. I was shocked until I saw her shift to kneel between Beca's thighs. I could do nothing but watch as she lowered her mouth to Beca's center.

"Oh God! Right there." Beca's broken cry brought me back to myself. I looked up to see the brunette throw her head back in pure bliss. I surged forward and claimed her lips before trailing kisses down her chest to her breast. I flicked out my tongue to tease her erect nipple. I feasted on her perfect breasts as Chloe feasted on her core. I found my eyes locked on the redhead's eyes. Her gaze bore into me and I felt heat racing through my system. When Beca's hips started bucking against Chloe's mouth, I felt my own center clench and I bit down on the nipple in my mouth. With a last strangled cry, Beca shuddered through her release. As the last of the tremors faded, Chloe was on me in an instant. She closed her mouth on mine and I could taste Beca's arousal. I clenched again, moaning into Chloe's mouth.

I broke the kiss and whimpered, "Please, Chloe?" My own need overriding my pride in that moment.

Chloe pushed me onto my back and thrust two fingers into me. She moaned. "God, Bre, you've never been this wet before."

"I know," I panted, feeling my orgasm building quickly. Chloe picked up her pace and I let my head fall back as I ground down onto her fingers. Suddenly, Beca's mouth closed over my taut nipple and I screamed, immediately clenching down on Chloe's fingers and coming harder than I ever had before.

As I came back to myself, I heard Chloe moan and looked over to see Beca's head nestled between the redhead's thighs. My core clenched again at the sight. I reached over and ran my fingers through Beca's tender folds. She moaned into Chloe, causing us both to moan in return. Beca shifted to allow more room for my hand and I slipped two fingers into her. She was hot and eager for my touch. Feeling her open to me, I pushed a third digit into her and she began rolling her hips in time with my thrusts. I watched her suck Chloe's clit into her mouth as she pressed two fingers into the other girl. I gasped as heat raced through me and I thrust harder. Beca clamped down around my fingers, and I was suddenly coming as I hear Chloe call out and saw her shudder against Beca, even as the younger girl shuddered against me.

We all lay there without moving for a long time as we struggled to get our breath back, and convince our trembling bodies to move. Eventually, Chloe chuckled and shifted. She looked up at Beca and me, and said, "That was aca-amazing!"

I laughed, and Beca rolled her eyes. I was suddenly and exhausted and wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with my two girls and sleep. "Come here." I said, vaguely waving my heavy arms towards them. Chloe immediately crawled up so her head could rest on the pillow. She left room between us for the other girl and I smiled at her appreciatively. When Beca didn't move, I looked back at her.

She had sat up on the bed, and her eyes were nervously dancing around the room, looking at anything but us. "Um, I'll—um, I'll just go." She stammered.

My exhaustion forgotten I sat up. "What are you talking about?" I asked suddenly worried that the other girl was having regrets.

Beca glanced at me before looking away again. "Um, well you guys seem…I mean, I don't want to intrude."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "No, Becs. It's ok. Come here." She reached out a hand to the younger girl.

Beca looked at the hand, hope now evident in her eyes. But before she took the hand, her gaze travelled back to meet mine. "Are you sure?" She asked in a whisper.

"Beca Marie Mitchell, get your ass up here!" I said in my most authoritative voice.

She grinned in response and scrambled up the bed to lay between me and Chloe. I pulled her into my arms, kissing her cheek before I laid my head on her shoulder. I felt Chloe mirror me on Beca's other side and I smiled. I reached across Beca and stroked Chloe's side. She brushed my hair behind my ear and I felt myself relax.

"Good night." I said to both of them.

"Good night," They said in unison before giggling. I smiled and felt myself drift into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Well here's the second chapter. I will post them, as I write them, so for the reviewer who asked for more, please be patient. I am writing as quickly as I can.

Also, the text messages in this chapter are intentionally written out in real words. This is because my wife is a grammer nazi and she would kill me if I texted her without using proper English, so I've never learned any of the ridiculous shortcuts, and while Chloe would probably use them, Aubrey definitely wouldn't. And no, I don't want to learn. (In case any of you were wondering)

* * *

Chapter 2

Beca POV

_Knock, knock, knock…knock, knock, knock_

I was pulled from sleep by the sound of incessant knocking on the door. I groaned and tried to roll over, hoping Kimmie Jin would answer the door. My eyes flew open when I realized that I couldn't move because I was surrounded by warm, naked skin. "Oh, my God!" I gasped when I saw Chloe and Aubrey's bodies sprawled across my own.

My voice woke the other two girls. Aubrey stiffened for a moment, before relaxing again against me. Chloe just grinned up at me as she opened her eyes. She stretched to reach my cheek for a sloppy kiss, pressing herself more fully against me. "Morning," she said sleepily.

The sensation caused heat to flood through my body, even as panic started creeping in. I couldn't move as I tried to wrack my brain for something to say. Luckily, I was saved by another round of knocks on the door to the hotel room. Aubrey groaned and rolled onto her back, finally releasing my shoulder.

"God, if that's one of the Bellas, I'm going to kill them." Aubrey said as she scrubbed her palms over her face.

"I'll get it, " Chloe announced as she rolled quickly out of the bed and almost skipped over to the door, not bothering to cover herself. I was stunned and could only stare after her. As she opened the door, I sat up, pulling the blanket up to cover my exposed body. I could feel Aubrey chuckling beside me and I glared down at her.

"Hey we're not up—" Chloe began as she swung the door open. Her voice cut off as she saw who was on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?"

My eyes shot back to Chloe, I'd never heard her voice sound that venomous before. I couldn't see who was standing in the hallway. I had no idea who could produce such anger in the redhead until I heard his voice.

"Uh, hey, Chloe," Jesse said awkwardly. "Um, I'm sorry to wake you, but I was looking for Beca and Stacie said that she stayed with you guys last night. Is she still here?"

Instantly, my heart hit the floor and I felt nauseous as guilt and shame washed over me. Before I could react, Chloe replied, "Sorry, Jesse. She's still in bed."

I could hear the hope in his voice fall as he said, "Oh, okay. Um, will you give her this coffee? It's her favorite, a mocha."

This time I could hear the smirk in Chloe's voice as she took the cup and answered. "Sure, thing. See ya later." Chloe took the coffee and shut the door in Jesse's face.

I felt awful. I wished that a hole would open up beneath me and swallow me whole. I couldn't watch as Chloe turned back to the bed, with my coffee in hand. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in my hands. My mind was racing, trying to come to terms with the fact that I had kissed Jesse yesterday, and today I woke up in bed with Aubrey and Chloe. I mean, on the short walk back to the hotel, Jesse had walked with me, holding my hand and asking me out on a date once we got back to Barden. I had said yes and then completely forgotten him the second Aubrey had pinned me to the wall. I had to be the worst person ever. Why the fuck did I do this?

I stiffened as I felt Aubrey's arm wrap around my shoulder. "It's alright, Beca."

I exploded. "What?! Nothing's alright. I just cheated on Jesse. And for what? A one-night stand with the two of you? How could that possibly be ok?" My voice rose in pitch as I scrambled out of bed to put more distance between myself and the blonde.

Chloe's shocked voice drew my gaze to her. "No, that's not it at all."

"Then what, Chloe? What could you possibly say that could make up for what I did to Jesse?" I screeched at her.

Her eyes shot to Aubrey, silently pleading for her to help.

I heard Aubrey take a deep breath behind me, but I didn't wait to hear her placating words. I just rolled over right over her soft, "Beca—"

"No. Fuck this. I'm out." I said racing to pull my clothes from the pile near the door. I refused to look at either girl as I pulled up my pants and slid on my shirt. I stuffed my bra and underwear into my pocket and heard a soft sob from behind me. I ignored it, slamming out into the hallway. The door rattled from the force with which I closed it, but I didn't care. I glanced down the hallway and allowed myself a quick moment of relief that Jesse was nowhere to be seen. That's when I remembered that I had forgotten my room key in the suite last night. I let out a frustrated growl as I crossed the hall and knocked sharply on the door to the room I was supposed to be sharing with Fat Amy, Stacie, Jessica and Denise. I heard the door behind me open at the same time that Fat Amy opened my suite door.

"Hey, Short Stack," She said with a huge grin on her face. The grin fell as she took in my scowl and glanced over to see who was now standing in the hallway behind me. I ignored them both and shoved past Amy to get into the room. Most of the other girls in the room were still sleeping, for which I was grateful.

Jessica was sitting on the couch reading when I walked in. She just took one look at my face and turned back to her book, darting glances in my direction as I rushed to my suitcase and grabbed it before heading into the bathroom. As I shut the door behind me, I heard Amy's low voice still talking to whoever was in the hallway. I was grateful to the Aussie that she didn't let whoever it was in. I quickly changed clothes and freshened myself for the day. I really wanted a shower, but I had to get away and didn't want to take the extra time. I'd shower when I got home. As I got ready, I refused to let myself think about any of the events of the last 24 hours.

When I had finished applying my thick eyeliner, I felt a little steadier as I looked myself over in the mirror. It was a good mask for the turmoil I was feeling. I indulged myself in a quick sigh before squaring my shoulders and picking up my suitcase. I threw open the door, expecting to have to barrel my way past Amy and the senior in the hallway. But, the door was closed and Amy was perched on the couch waiting for me when I left the bathroom.

"Beca—" she began, but I cut her off.

"No, Amy. I can't talk about this now. Just give me some time." I snapped at her.

Her eyebrows shot up into her bangs. After the briefest hesitation, she nodded. "Alright, Short Stack. Just be careful, ok?"

"I will," I said and turned and left. Again, I sighed in relief when I saw that the hallway was empty. Not willing to press my luck, I rushed down the hallway to the elevator. I jabbed a finger into the button and waited anxiously for it to arrive. I knew that every second it took was another second that Aubrey or Chloe could appear and try to stop me. When the doors finally did open, I was nearly vibrating with tension. I didn't wait for the doors to fully open before I rushed into the blessedly empty car. As soon as I was inside, I pressed the button for the ground floor and repeatedly jabbed the button to close the door. After an eternity, the doors closed and I let out a short pant of relief.

I was halfway through the lobby when I heard Jesse's voice from behind me. "Beca! Becaw! Becaw!"

I wanted to ignore him, but I couldn't. I stopped and turned to face him. I owed him at least this much. I saw his laughing smile as he moved across the lobby towards me. "Hey! Where are you going?" He asked when he reached me. The smiled dying on his face as he saw my suitcase.

"I'm going home." I said simply, hoping he wouldn't push it, even though I knew he would.

"What? Why? Did you have a fight with Aubrey or Chloe or something?" He looked genuinely concerned as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

I quickly shrugged him off. I didn't deserve his compassion. "No, I just have to go."

"Why? Beca, come on. Talk to me."

"I—I can't." I stuttered feeling a lump gather in my throat and tears sting my eyes.

"Yes, you can," He said patiently. "Come on, Becs. I'm your boyfriend now. You can tell me anything."

"No!" I said sharply, fighting against the sob trying to break free. "Jesse, I can't do this."

He froze. "What do you mean?" He said each word carefully as though he couldn't believe what was happening.

That overly careful tone snapped something in me. My tears dried up and were replaced by anger. I wasn't his fucking Hollywood ending. He was too good and I didn't deserve him. "I can't be with you. You're not my boyfriend, so just back off!"

Instantly his eyes blazed with anger. "What the fuck, Beca?" He snapped. "You know what? Fuck this. I'm done with you. I'm fucking sick of this. You wanna push me away. Then fine, because you've succeeded. Don't come running back to me!"

"Fine." I said and spun on my heel and rushed out the door.

I managed to keep myself together until I was a block away. Feeling the first tears spill down my cheek, I veered into a small park and collapsed onto a bench. I curled up into myself and clutched my suitcase tightly as the first sob escaped my lips.

_What did I do? Did I really just break up with Jesse less than a day after we started dating? Fuck, fuck, fuck. Wasn't he what I wanted? Then why did I sleep with Aubrey and Chloe? Aubrey gave me a chance to say no. But I couldn't. Why couldn't I? Am I gay? Oh, my God. I went down on Chloe! I must be gay! Why didn't I realize before? If I'm gay then why did I want to kiss Jesse? What the fuck is wrong with me? Why did Aubrey and Chloe sleep with me? Aren't they together? Did it mean anything to them? Or did they just want a meaningless night of sex? If it didn't mean anything, then why was Aubrey so angry that I kissed Jesse? Why do I care? Fuck, what am I going to do? Shit, why don't I have an answer to that? What is wrong with me? Oh, fuck. How am I going to face the other Bellas, now? They all saw me leave with Aubrey and Chloe last night. What are they going to think? Why do I care? I can just leave. Dad was so proud of our win last night, surely he'll help me move to LA now. That's it. I just have to make it through the next month at school. Avoid all of the Bellas and Jesse and then I'll be free. I won't have to face any of them._

With this last thought, the last of my tears dried up, and a smile began to spread across my face. I knew what to do. I hastily rubbed the tears from my cheeks and scowled when I noticed the black smears on my hands. I hastily pulled out my makeup bag and fished out a mirror and my eyeliner. In seconds I had myself looking better. At least the eyeliner helped to hide my red puffy eyes. I sighed and stuffed my makeup back into my suitcase. I glanced around and saw another entrance to the park on the opposite side. I hastily started walking; wanting to be further from the hotel in case anyone came looking for me. I flagged down a cab once I hit the sidewalk and told the cabbie to take me to JFK airport.

As he weaved his way through traffic, I let myself relax. I hadn't seen any of the other Bellas and with their flight not leaving until this evening, I had plenty of time to find a new flight and get home before they even got to the airport. Faintly, I heard my phone buzzing and I looked at it. Chloe was calling me. I quickly hit the ignore button. I waited a minute before unlocking my phone. I was surprised to see 20 missed calls from the redhead and 10 missed calls from Aubrey. I also had a slew of text messages from the girls. I hadn't even heard the phone go off before now. I glanced out the window and when I saw that we were still in the middle of the city, I decided I had the time to read them. I looked at Chloe's messages first.

Chloe: Beca, please answer your phone.

Chloe: Please, I really need to talk to you.

Chloe: Beca, come on!

Chloe: Just pick up!

Chloe: Becs, please. It's urgent.

Chloe: Don't leave. I have to talk to you!

Chloe: Don't do this. Just let me explain.

Chloe: Please.

Chloe: I know you're mad. Just answer

Chloe: Talk to me!

Chloe: Don't ignore me!

Chloe: Fine, just call me when you're ready. I'll be here.

I could almost hear the sorrow in Chloe's voice as I read the last of her messages. I felt a little guilty about making her sad, but then I remembered what happened last night and the fact that it couldn't happen again because she and Aubrey were leaving in a few short weeks and I'd never see them again. Anger flooded back into my system as I thought about the way they were toying with me. I switched over to read Aubrey's messages. She had only sent two texts.

Aubrey: Please, answer your phone, Beca. I just want to talk to you about what happened last night and this morning.

Aubrey: Damn it, Beca. Just answer your fucking phone!

As I stared down at her texts, another one came through.

Aubrey: Chloe told me to give you some time. You have one week to call me. If you don't call me by then, I will hunt you down and make you listen to what I have to say.

'_Fuck!'_ was all I could think as I reread her words. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I knew that Aubrey would do just what she threatened. _Well, at least I have a week to figure out what was going on._

I was pulled from my thoughts as the cabby pulled to a stop outside the terminal. I thanked him and handed money up to him before stepping out of the car. I hurried through the crowded airport to the American Airlines counter.

"Hi, I need to change my flight." I told the guy behind the counter.

He gave me a bored look. "Do you have your ID?"

I nodded, fishing it out of my bag. I handed it over. "I'm currently booked on the 7:15 flight to Atlanta."

He just took my ID with a nod and started typing. After a long pause, he said, "Ok, I can get you on the 1:45 flight."

I looked down at my phone and saw that I had two hours before it left. I smiled. "Sounds great."

He ignored my smile and just started typing again. After a few minutes, he looked back at me. "Do you have any luggage to check?"

I shook my head; my suitcase was small enough to fit in the overhead.

"OK, you're checked in. Here's your boarding pass. Enjoy your flight." He said handing over the pass and my ID. I took them relieved that it had been easier to change my flight than I anticipated.

When I finally got through security, I checked the time again. I still had an hour to find my gate and grab something to eat. Thirty minutes of waiting in line had made me realize how hungry I was becoming. I headed deeper into the airport. The Starbucks sent a wave of guilt shooting through me. It reminded me of the mocha Jesse had brought me that morning. I shoved the feeling aside and forced my feet to walk away. I knew that it would be a very long time before I could drink a mocha without thinking of the hurt look in Jesse's eyes. I grinned when I saw a Chipotle near my gate. I checked the time again. I still had 45 minutes before they started boarding, so I had time. I got my food and sat at one of the tables in the miniature restaurant. I pulled out my laptop and pulled my headphones over my ears, hoping I could get lost in my mixes while I ate and not think about Aubrey, Chloe or Jesse. It didn't work as every one of my mixes reminded me of at least one of them. I sighed, losing my appetite. I closed my computer and carefully packed it back in my bag before getting up and heading over to the gate to wait for my plane.

As I sat down, I pulled my laptop back out and opened my mixing program. If I couldn't forget them, maybe I could use the music to help me sort through my feelings. I knew that there wasn't anything I could do about Jesse, so I focused on the girls. I loaded up a couple of songs and let myself get lost in the music as my tumultuous thoughts swirled through my mind. Nothing was settled when I noticed the other people start getting to their feet around me. I paused the music and pulled my headphones off. I heard my flight get called, so I quickly packed up my laptop again and hurried to catch my flight.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: First off thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they really mean the world to me. Secondly, I know you are eager for more, but please be patient with me. I am publishing as soon as I finish writing each chapter, which has been one chapter a day. I am going to do my best to keep up that pace.

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters. I also don't own the two songs used in this chapter. They are 'Perfect Girl' by Sarah McLachlan and 'All I Really Want' by Alanis Morissette. I completely fabricated the mashup with these two songs, and if you are familiar with them, then please bear with me, I have no clue how Beca could possibly manage to mix them together cohesively. However, their lyrics just kinda seemed perfect for the situation.

* * *

Chapter 3

Chloe POV

"This is such a travesty!" I yelled as I walked into the apartment that Aubrey and I shared.

Aubrey looked up from the study guide she was reading and sighed. "Just take the dramatics down a notch, Chloe. It'll be ok."

I slumped onto the couch next to her. "How can you say that, Bre. It's Friday and we still haven't heard from Beca! I think she's been hiding from us. I mean, I think she's even hiding from the other Bellas. None of them have heard from her either. Jessica has English with her; and she told me that all week Beca has walked in just as class is starting, sits right by the door and races out of the room as soon as the class ends. What if she never talks to us again? I thought we had something special."

Aubrey reached out and squeezed my thigh comfortingly. "It'll be ok. I told her she had a week to call me before I came looking for her. She has until Sunday. After that I will sit on her if I have to. Please try not to worry, Chloe. I know that this is hard, but try to look at things from Beca's perspective. We didn't really have a chance to talk to her last weekend. I was going to talk to her when we woke up, but then that _Treble_ showed up, and Beca ran before we could talk. Maybe if Amy had let me in to see her, I could have talked to her. But I don't know." Aubrey had said the word 'Treble' as though it was the dirtiest curse word she could come up with, and I had to smile. For Aubrey, it probably was.

I sighed. "I know, Bre. I just…I just don't want to lose her. We only have a few weeks until graduation, and I don't think I could survive the summer if we don't get this figured out before then."

"I know, Chloe. But right now we just have to give her a little space to figure her shit out." Aubrey said with regret. I knew that the wait was killing her too.

"Do you think that we'll win her back?" I asked softly, feeling tears welling in my eyes at the thought of losing the small brunette.

Before Aubrey could answer, both of our phones beeped with the tone signaling a new email. I was confused. _Who would be emailing us both?_ Then I knew. _Beca._ I reached for my phone with a suddenly trembling hand. I could see Aubrey reach for hers from the corner of my eye. Neither of us said anything as we unlocked our phones and pulled up the email. It was from Beca. I could see that there was an mp3 attachment. My eyes raced across the text of the email, trying to figure out what she meant. It said simply:

_I don't think a call will be necessary. The song says it all._

She hadn't even signed her name. I looked over at Aubrey and saw that she was also trying to decrypt the vague wording. She met my gaze and we both raced over to the computer. Aubrey reached the desk first and opened her email. I was bouncing in nerves and anticipation as her inbox loaded. When it did, Aubrey swiftly opened the email from Beca and clicked on the attachment. I reached down and turned up the volume on the speakers so we could both hear the song. Immediately, a mournful tone filled the room as the song started.

Am I faithful, am I strong, am I good enough to belong  
In your reverie a perfect girl  
Your vision of romance is cruel and all along I played the fool  
All your expectations bury me

Don't worry you will find the answer if you let it go  
Give yourself some time to falter  
But don't forgo knowing that you're loved no matter what  
And everything will come around in time

_[Do I stress you out?  
My sweater is on backwards and inside out  
And you say, "How appropriate"_

_I don't dissect everything today  
I don't mean to pick you apart you see  
But I can't help it]_

I own my insecurities I try to own my destiny  
That I can make or break it if I choose  
But you take my words and twist them 'round  
Till I'm the one who brings you down  
Make me feel like I'm the one to blame for all of this

_[An' there I go jumpin' before the gunshot has gone off  
Slap me with a splintered ruler  
And it would knock me to the floor if I wasn't there already  
If only I could hunt the hunter_

_And all I really want is some patience  
A way to calm the angry voice  
And all I really want is deliverance  
Ah, aao, aao, aao, aa, aah]_

You will find the answer if you let it go  
Give yourself some time to falter  
But don't forgo knowing that you're loved no matter what  
And everything will come around in time

_[Do I wear you out?  
You must wonder why I'm relentless and all strung out  
I'm consumed by the chill of solitary_

_I'm like Estella  
I like to reel it in and then spit it out  
I'm frustrated by your apathy]_

See you need everybody with you on your side  
Know that I am here for you but I hope in time  
You'll find yourself alright alone  
You'll find yourself with open arms  
You'll find yourself, you'll find yourself in time

_[An' what I wouldn't give to find a soul mate?  
Someone else to catch this drift  
An' what I wouldn't give to meet a kindred?  
Ah, aao, aao, aao, aa, aah_

_Enough about me, let's talk about you for a minute  
Enough about you, let's talk about life for a while  
The conflicts, the craziness  
And the sound of pretenses is fallin'  
All around, all around]_

The riot in my heart decides to keep me open and alive  
I have to take myself away from you  
'Cause I can't compete I can't deny  
There's nothing that I didn't try  
So how did I go so wrong in loving you

_ [An' all I really want is some comfort  
A way to get my hands untied  
And all I really want is some justice  
Ah, aao, aao, aao, aa, aah_

_'Cause all I really want is some patience  
And all I really want is deliverance  
A place to find a common ground  
And all I really want is some justice]_

As the song ended, I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks. I sniffed and brushed an impatient hand across my cheeks. Aubrey just sat stiffly, staring at the words Beca had written. Aubrey's hand was shaking as she reached out and replayed the song. This time I was sobbing by the time the last notes faded out. "_We messed up so badly",_ was the only thought I had. I felt Aubrey's arms wrap around me and leaned into her, wanted as much comfort as I could find in her arms. I could feel the tension in her body, but I didn't know what it meant.

When the sobs quieted into sniffles, Aubrey pulled back and kissed my forehead. "Come on, Chloe," she said quietly and I could hear the anger in her voice. I was startled enough to look up at her. I recognized the battle glint in her eyes and I immediately understood her tension. We were going to fight for our girl. I stiffened my spine and nodded. She immediately pulled me out of the apartment without another word.

I had to struggle to keep up with Aubrey's long, determined strides as we strode into Baker Hall. The few students in the lobby shot curious looks in our direction, but we ignored them, steering towards the stairwell and racing up to the third floor. When we reached Beca's door, Aubrey raised a fist and pounded on the door hard enough to rattle the heavy door within its frame. After a moment of waiting with no reply, Aubrey slammed her fist into the door again and roared, "Beca Marie Mitchell, open this damn door right now, or I'll break it down!"

I heard a loud thud from inside the room a split second before the door was yanked open. Beca's jaw clenched as she saw Aubrey and I standing in the hallway. "What do you want?"

"What the fuck was that song, Beca?" Aubrey growled in response to the brunette's terse greeting.

Beca smirked, "I thought it was pretty self-explanatory. So, thanks for stopping by, but have a nice life." She tried to close the door, but Aubrey shot a foot out to stop it.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Aubrey snapped.

The smirk disappeared from Beca's face and her eyes glinted dangerously. "Don't tell me how to feel, Posen."

Aubrey lost patience and shoved her way past Beca into the room. "I'll tell you whatever the hell I want to, Beca."

I shifted uncomfortably. This was going really poorly. I did the only thing I could think of to try to break the tension in the air. "Beca, please, just let us explain," I begged.

Beca's eyes shifted to me, and I felt my heart break at the anger and hatred I saw there. "Explain what, Chloe? How you guys were just playing with me? How you tore my life apart on a whim? Or how you just want us all to be friends with fond memories of one good night in a hotel?" Her voice was filled with so much venom that I had to take a step back. I didn't know this Beca, and it scared me.

"No, I, um…I mean we—nothing like that, Beca," I stammered, shakily.

"Oh, get over yourself, Beca," Aubrey snapped, drawing the younger girl's attention away from me. I gasped a small sigh of relief when her rage turned away from me.

"What?" Beca asked.

"You heard me. I said get over yourself. You wanted what we did last Saturday just as much as we did." Aubrey said, her own anger filling her voice.

Beca finally stepped back from the doorway moving into Aubrey's personal space. I took the opportunity to slide into the room and shut the door. "It doesn't matter what I wanted, Aubrey. It was a mistake." Beca spit back.

My mouth fell open. How could she think that it was a mistake? I glanced at Bre and saw that she was also speechless. Beca just smirked as she took in Aubrey's gaping mouth. I wracked my brain. I had to fix this. And the song came back to me. "Did you mean it Beca? The song, I mean." I asked quietly.

Beca turned back to me, I let myself feel an instant of relief as I saw her anger fade and be replaced by confusion. "Yeah, I did. So, I don't—" She started.

"Every word?" I asked, trying to hide my growing hope from the other girl.

"Um, yeah. I thought that it pretty much said everything," Beca said, moving a step back from Aubrey.

I didn't dare risk a glance at the blonde to see if she was following me. "Even the part about loving us?" I asked, feeling my breath catch in my throat as I waited on her answer.

Beca froze, panic suddenly in her eyes. "What? It doesn't—I mean I don't—It doesn't matter, Chloe."

I closed the distance between us. I just barely kept myself from reaching out to touch her by reminding myself that I didn't want her to run again. "Yes, it does," I insisted.

Beca dropped her hands heavily to her sides and let out a long sigh. She searched my eyes for a long time. I forced myself to be patient as I met her gaze and tried to show her all of the love I felt for her. After what felt like an eternity, Beca looked away. She shot a glance at Aubrey before sitting heavily on the bed. "Yes," She said in a voice so soft that I had to strain to hear her.

Triumph flashed through me. Beca wasn't looking at me, so I gave Aubrey a small smile before kneeling in front of Beca and gently lifting her chin so she could meet my eyes. "That's good, because I love you too, Beca," I softly told her. Her eyes widened and I could see her surprise written all over her face. I just smiled and nodded at her.

"But—I thought you and Aubrey—" Beca trailed off, unable to finish the thought.

"We are, but we also love you."

Beca's eyes widened further as her head whipped over to look at Aubrey. I followed her gaze and couldn't keep the smile from my lips as I saw Aubrey's loving smile and nod. Beca let out a shuddering breath and looked back at me. I closed the distant and placed a tender kiss on her perfect lips. She returned the kiss for a long moment before jerking back, tension suddenly radiating through her whole body.

"No. I can't do this. You have to go." Beca's voice was sharp with panic.

Aubrey was next to me in an instant. "Why, Beca?"

"We're not going anywhere," I insisted.

Suddenly the rage was back in Beca's eyes. She pushed herself between Aubrey and I and moved towards the door. Aubrey caught her arm and spun her back to face us. I just looked up at her in shock from my kneeling position.

"What the hell, Beca?" Aubrey asked.

Beca gave the blonde a seething look before turning to me. "You're lying to me," She spat out.

"What?" I sputtered. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"You're lying, just like everyone else. Everyone who says those things still leaves me in the end," she said and jerked her arm from Aubrey's gasp. "And you guys are the worst. Chloe, you just told me that you're not going anywhere. But that's the biggest lie I've ever heard. Or were you just hoping that I'd forget that you're graduating in less than a month? And then you'll be gone and you'll have each other and I'll be alone. So, don't you fucking lie to me."

I was on my feet and across the room in a flash. I reached out and took Beca's hands, refusing to let them go when she pulled back. "I wasn't lying, Beca. I swear. We're not going anywhere. Aubrey and I will still be at Barden next year. We're staying for our Master's Degrees." I pleaded, speaking as quickly as possible to try to calm the younger girl down.

She stopped struggling and warily watched me. When I stopped speaking, Beca turned to Aubrey. "Is this true?" She asked, and it hurt that she didn't trust me enough to take my word for it.

"It is. We start in the fall. I can show you our acceptance letters if you want." Aubrey spoke carefully.

I felt Beca relax slightly. "Oh," was all she said.

Aubrey moved up and wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders. "Yeah, so we're really not going anywhere. I swear on my Bellas' scarf."

Beca laughed softly. "Well, that is serious."

"Dixie Chicks serious," Aubrey agreed smiling down at the younger girl.

"Well, you better be telling me the truth, because I really don't want wolves to rip out your vocal chords." Beca said with a shy smile.

I let out the breath that I hadn't even realized I'd been holding and let go of Beca's hands to sit heavily on her bed. I felt like I had just fought in a war and I couldn't figure out why I wasn't celebrating. I sat staring at my hands, trying to figure things out. I didn't look up when I felt the other girls sit on either side of me.

"What's wrong, Chloe?" Aubrey asked, and I could hear the worry in her voice.

"I don't know," I said as tears suddenly filled my eyes, spilling over before I could stop them.

I heard Beca's breath hitch as she tentatively reached out a hand to stroke my back. Aubrey's hand moved to my thigh and squeezed gently in reassurance. I just turned and curled into Beca, cradling my hands to my chest. All of a sudden, I felt like I was going to break apart. Beca shifted to wrap her other arm around me and kissed my head and held me while I cried. When I was able to speak, I whispered, "Don't ever do that again, Beca. Don't push us away."

Beca sniffed and took a deep shuddering breath. "I won't."

I looked up at her in surprise and saw tears running down her cheeks. I reached out a hand and gently wiped the tears away with the pad of my thumb. Seeing her tears filled me with wonder and I could feel the cracks in my heart heal. This badass DJ was crying for me. My lip trembled as tears threatened again. I swallowed thickly, and gave Beca a tentative, watery smile. She returned the smile and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on my lips.

Aubrey wrapped her arms around us both and shakily whispered, "God, I love you both, but you'll be the death of me."

Beca and I broke the kiss to chuckle. All tears forgotten, I twisted to throw my arms around Aubrey. "I love you too, Bre."

Pure joy filled me as Beca's laughing voice said, "Yeah, I love you too, Posen. God help me, but I do."

Aubrey and I both laughed. I shifted and pulled both girls down to cuddle up with me in the way too small dorm bed. Once we were all moderately comfortable, I heaved a contented sigh and finally relaxed, knowing that we'd find a way to make this work.

As though she were reading my mind, Beca asked, "So how is this going to work? I mean not the sex part, because well, I got that part. But I mean the rest of it?" A slight blush tinted her cheeks.

I smiled as Bre shifted to better see the younger girl. "We'll take it slow. It's new for all of us, but I think we can do it. We just have to be honest with each other." The blonde said.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Becs. Like we just have to make sure that no one feels left out. Which I know will be hard, cause Bre and I live together. But you're welcome to come over anytime you want."

"Alright. That makes sense," Beca said, her brow furrowing as she thought. "I mean, you guys have known each other for a long time…Wait, how long have you guys been together? I don't even know."

"We've been together for two years" I told her.

"Oh."

Seeing the doubts starting to cloud Beca's eyes, I rushed to reassure her. "No, Becs. Whatever you're thinking, don't. It's ok. Aubrey and I have a rhythm, and that's cool. But we want you to be a part of that rhythm now. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I think so." Beca said slowly.

Aubrey sighed, shooting a warning look at me. "Beca, why don't we start small and go from there. Can I take you two ladies out on a date?" Aubrey's face masked the nerves that I could hear in her voice. I felt my heart swell with love for the blonde. I wanted to immediately accept, but I waited for Beca, knowing that she needed to take this step first.

"Ok, I can do that. But, Posen, you're buying." Beca said with a genuinely happy smile.

I grinned at the brunette before looking back at Aubrey. "Of course I'll go out on a date with you gorgeous women."

Aubrey breathed a sigh of relief. "Excellent, then I'll pick you up at seven," Aubrey said and stood up.

I glanced at the clock on the other side of the room. "Bre, that's in only an hour and a half! I can't be ready by then."

Beca laughed and Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Fine, then how about eight?"

I grinned nodding and Beca said, "Sure, that's great."

Aubrey nodded briskly. "Beca, is there any type of food you don't eat?"

Beca shrugged, "Not really. I can find something to eat just about anywhere."

"Alright, then we'll see you in a couple of hours." Aubrey said, pulling me to my feet.

I grinned down at Beca, "See you soon, Becs." I couldn't help myself, I stole on last kiss before heading towards the door. I turned back to watch Aubrey lean down to kiss her, too. Beca met my gaze and I winked. "Oh, and Becs, wear something sexy," I called over my shoulder as I left the room. I met Aubrey's gaze with a grin as we both heard Beca groan from within the dorm room just before the door clicked shut behind us.

* * *

Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beca POV

I groaned staring into my closet. _Why don't I have anything to wear? Fuck, why am I being such a girl right now_? I asked myself. I pushed aside my clothes one last time. I knew that Chloe and Aubrey would be wearing dresses, but I didn't own any. I only had my old Bellas skirt and there was no way in hell that I was going to wear that tonight. Only the thought of Chloe's wink as she had walked out earlier made me wish for the first time in my life that I actually had something even remotely sexy to wear. Giving up, I sighed and pulled out a burgundy scoop neck shirt and a black vest. I laid them out on the bed, and grabbed the one pair of dark grey slacks that I owned. I pulled them on before sliding the shirt over my head. I added the vest, buttoning it quickly before turning to the mirror. I shifted the shirt until it fell smoothly under the skin tight vest. I plumped my breasts so that plenty of cleavage showed above the V cut of the vest. I smirked at myself in the mirror. _Yeah, that should be sexy enough for Chloe_. I glanced over at the clock and cursed. The seniors were supposed to pick me up in 10 minutes and knowing Aubrey, she'd be at least 5 minutes early. I shoved my feet into my black knee high boots and grabbed my lipstick. Sure enough, the second I had finished applying the color, I heard a polite knock on my door. I gave myself one last glance, taking in the soft curls of my hair, (which for once actually had cooperated with me and hung softly against my shoulders), and the smoky effect of my eyeliner and eye shadow, and down to my clothes. I had decided to leave in my "ear monstrosities", but I was happy with the overall effect.

The happy smile on my face froze when I took in the two girls standing at my door. The breath caught in my throat as I took in the skin tight blue dress Chloe was wearing. It hung from one shoulder and draping across her chest revealing enough cleavage to make my mouth water, before hugging her torso and flaring out slightly from her waist. She wore matching 3 inch heels on her feet. Unconsciously, I licked my lips as I took her in, before turning to gape at Aubrey. Her dress was green and plunged into a deep V-cut, also showing off her cleavage. The blonde's dress hugged her hips ending mid-thigh, but with a slit up on leg that reached almost to her hip. Aubrey's heels were black. I swallowed hard as I looked up to meet their eyes. Both girls were looking at me hungrily and heat rushed through my system in response.

Chloe's moan broke the silence. "Bre, she's wearing a vest."

Aubrey licked her lips. "I know," she purred.

I glanced down at my vest, and looked back up at them with a raised eyebrow. "You like?"

Chloe quickly closed the distance between us. "Oh, yes," she moaned into my ear, as she pressed her chest against me. "I love a woman in a vest."

I felt a shiver run through me at the contact and huskiness in her voice. "I'm glad. You both look incredible." I told her.

She pulled back and smiled at me. "Thanks Beca, so do you."

While I was looking at Chloe, Aubrey had moved up to my other side. "You look amazing, Beca."

"Thanks," I said.

Aubrey smiled, "Shall we go?"

Chloe and I both nodded and followed her out to her car. I immediately made a move to sit in the back, but Chloe just grinned at me and held open the passenger door. "You sit up front, Beca."

"Oh, no that's ok." I assured her.

"No, you have to sit up front. Bre, has a hard time concentrating on the road when I'm in the front seat in a dress." Chloe grinned unapologetically and I had to laugh. I somehow got the impression that Chloe made it a habit to be as distracting as possible when the blonde was driving.

"Ok, well we wouldn't want Aubrey to be distracted." I said and slid into the car as I heard Aubrey let out a small annoyed huff. I just grinned.

As soon as we were all buckled, Aubrey turned on the car and checked her mirrors. I rolled my eyes, and reached out to change the radio station. Aubrey shot a sideways glare at me, but I ignored it because Chloe was giggling in the backseat, and I wasn't going to listen to Aubrey's classic rock station. I stopped when I found the campus radio station. My grin grew wider as I heard another one of my mixes. Tonight was going to be a great night. I turned to Aubrey.

"So, where are we going?"

Aubrey flashed a smile. "I'm taking you to my favorite little Italian place. I've known the owners for years, so they'll take good care of us."

"Sounds great," I told her as the song ended and Luke started playing yet another of my mixes.

Chloe squealed from the backseat, "Oh, my God! I love this. I've never heard this mix before."

I looked back and smiled at her. "It's mine," I said proudly.

"What?" Both girls asked at the same time.

I suddenly felt a little shy. "Um, I made this mix."

"Oh, my God! And it's playing on the radio! That's so incredible, Becs!" Chloe was practically shouting from the backseat.

"I know," I said. "I still can't believe it. But Luke seems to like them, so he started playing them."

"Wow, I'm so proud of you. That's just amazing." Chloe was squirming in excitement in her seat.

I just smiled and turned back around to face Aubrey. She shot a quick glance at me, before turning her focus back to the road. "Congratulations, Beca."

"Thanks, Aubrey." I said and turned to look out the window, feeling happier than I had in a long time. After a minute, I started singing softly to the song. I heard a sharp indrawn breath and looked over to see Aubrey gripping the steering wheel in a white-knuckled death grip. She was staring fixedly out the windshield. I followed her gaze, but couldn't see anything that would cause this sudden anxiety. But then she shot a quick look in my direction and I realized that I was the cause of her gasp. I debated with myself for a second before reaching over to rest my hand on her thigh. If it was possible, Aubrey stiffened further under my touch. I just bit my lip to prevent the grin from spreading and started to gently stroke her taut muscle with my thumb while I continued to sing to her.

For her part, Aubrey just pretended to ignore me while she drove. Chloe let out a husky chuckle and joined in with my singing. The blonde managed to hold on to her composure until we had reached the restaurant and she pulled into a parking spot. As soon as the car engine died, Aubrey's hands were in my hair pulling me into a fierce kiss. My breath caught in my throat and I kissed her back, feeling heat race down my spine. Chloe's delighted laugh ended the kiss. I pulled back, licking my lips. I looked into Aubrey's green eyes and saw unadulterated desire there. I had to swallow hard against the sudden need that raked through my belly. I turned and quickly got out of the car. When the other two didn't immediately join me, I opened the rear door for Chloe and offered her my hand to get out of the car.

She smiled up at me and took my hand. "Thanks," She said as she pressed herself to me kissing me quickly. I could taste her strawberry lip gloss on my lips. I smiled at her, trying to find something to say. Chloe smiled in response to my speechlessness and she reached up to fix my lipstick with a gentle thumb, which didn't help matters at all. Chloe just grinned at me, and looped her arm through mine before dragging us over to meet Aubrey, who had finally gotten out of the car.

When we walked into the restaurant I only had a moment to take in the warm, homey atmosphere before a grey haired women swooped in to greet us. "Aubrey, Chloe you made it. It's so wonderful to see you both." She said kissing both women on the cheek before turning to me. "And who is this?"

"Maggie, this is our Beca." Chloe said.

Maggie's eyebrows shot up and she quickly glanced over at Aubrey, who nodded. The older woman turned back to me, pulling me into a warm hug and kissing my cheek. "Beca, it's lovely to meet you. "

I have to admit that I froze. I didn't know how to deal with this woman's friendly acceptance of my unusual relationship to the two seniors. I also felt warmth wash over me at Chloe's possessive introduction. This was our first date and I was already theirs? I was disconcerted by how much I wanted that to be true. Chloe's hand squeezed mine, drawing me back from my thoughts. "Oh, um. It's nice to meet you too."

Maggie just grinned at me. "Come on, I have the best table in the restaurant for you" she said and ignored the stack of menus on the host stand as she led us to the back of the restaurant. Once at the table, Aubrey sat across from Chloe and I. Maggie smiled down at us. "Now, I know what Aubrey and Chloe are having, but you're new Beca, so I have to ask. Do you prefer cream sauce?" I nodded, surprised that she would have guessed. She smiled, "And chicken, I think."

"Yes, please." I said, reeling from this woman's apparently magical ability to guess what people want to eat.

Maggie's smile widened. "Excellent, I'll have Luca start on your meal and I'll be back with wine for you," she said before walking away.

I stared at her retreating back. Chloe giggled and reached out to gently squeeze my thigh. "It's ok, Becs. Luca grew up in Italy and he makes the absolute best food ever, you're going to love it."

I still felt a little unsettled, but I turned a shaky smile to Chloe. "Yeah, sure. Sorry, this is just a little surreal."

"We know, Beca." Aubrey said with a smirk. I looked over at the blonde ready to make a sarcastic comment when I saw her smirk disappear and a furious look filled her eyes as they met with someone else's over my shoulder.

I shifted so I could see what she was looking at. "Jesse," I whispered feeling all happiness evaporate.

Jesse's eyes moved from Aubrey's to rake down my body. They narrowed when they saw Chloe's hand in my lap. "What the hell, Beca?" He snarled.

I felt heat rise in my cheeks. "Jesse, don't—"

"Don't what? Don't cause a scene? Don't ask what the fuck you're doing? What?" His voice was filled with quiet intensity as he glared down at me.

Chloe's hand tightened on my thigh, and I looked away from Jesse to look at her. I could see the worry in her eyes, but I couldn't do anything to reassure her at that moment. My thoughts were starting to spin out of control and blind panic was starting to overtake my system. I turned back to Jesse and was about to say something, anything really. But, I was stopped by the fury and sudden realization in his eyes.

Those eyes flicked over to Chloe, "That's why you were naked." He turned accusing eyes back to me. "You slept with her that night. That's why you dumped me in New York, you cheating bitch."

"Jesse, I can explain—" I started to say, but was cut off by Aubrey's furious voice.

"You won't talk to my girlfriend like that." We all turned to Aubrey, she was slowly rising from her seat, fury radiating off her.

"What?" Jesse asked, his own anger momentarily replaced with shock.

"You heard me," Aubrey said slowly as she reached across the table to grip my hand.

"Oh, my God!" I could hear the betrayal and anger creep back into Jesse's voice. His eyes flashed with fury when he turned back to me. "Both of them? You disgust me, Beca."

I clenched my jaw, struggling to prevent any tears from forming. I felt like the most disgusting creature on the planet. Suddenly, Maggie was at our table. Her own body was rigid with anger. "Young man, I won't have that kind of language in my restaurant. You need to leave now."

"Fine, I was leaving anyway," Jesse spit out glaring at me. He looked like he was about to say something else, but he just turned and stormed out of the restaurant.

I slumped in my chair, pulling away from the touch of both girls. I ignored the worried looks I was receiving and contemplated how easy it would be to get back to campus if I left. I was surprised when I felt the warm motherly arm on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Maggie looking down at me with concern.

"Sweetheart, don't let him get to you. It's going to be alright. I don't know what the situation here is, but I think he's just hurt." Her voice was soothing and I could feel myself relax.

"He is. I cheated on him," I muttered feeling ashamed.

Maggie's eyebrows shot up. "With my girls?" I just nodded in response. "Oh, dear. Well, that is complicated. But, tell me this. Do you love him?"

I saw the alarmed looked that Chloe and Aubrey were giving each other but I ignored it. I made myself focus on Maggie's question. I thought about everything that had happened with Jesse and I came to a realization that surprised me. "No, I don't," I answered honestly. "But he was my friend, and I don't want to lose him."

I felt Chloe relax beside me. Maggie smiled gently. "Then just give it some time, honey. I'm sure he'll come around. In the meantime, here have some wine. I brought it over for you all before I heard his rude words."

"Thanks," I said, meaning for more than the wine. She smiled at me and I somehow knew that she understood. Maggie opened the wine and poured us each a glass. I knew that I probably shouldn't have any because I was underage and we were in public, but I just didn't care. As I took my first sip of the surprisingly sweet and crisp white wine, I kept my eyes averted from the other girls at the table. I didn't know what to say to them. Maggie didn't linger at the table. After she had poured the wine, she placed the bottle in an ice bucket and hastily made her way back to the kitchen.

Chloe was the one to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the table after Maggie's departure. "Beca, are you alright?"

I looked at her and read the worry in her eyes. I knew she was worried that I would run again and I felt guilty for having thought about it earlier. I forced a smile on my face in an effort to reassure her, but I answered honestly. "Not really."

"Are you…are you going to leave?" Aubrey's voice was shaking with worry.

I looked at her. "No, I'm not. I know that having Jesse show up wasn't an ideal part of a first date, but it made me realize something."

"What?" The blonde asked.

I took a deep breath. "It made me realize that I never wanted him."

"What do you mean?" Aubrey's voice was intense as though my answer was vitally important.

I sighed, feeling slightly embarrassed about what I was going to say. "I mean that…this is hard to say. But I chose Jesse's favorite song for the Finals because I was scared. After we all sang to each other in the pool, and the combination of 'Just the Way You Are' and 'Just a Dream' was so intense, I panicked." I paused to take another sip of my wine. I stared down into the glass to avoid their eyes as I continued. "For the first time in my life, I had feelings for another woman. And not just one, but both of you. I couldn't admit it to myself, so I focused on Jesse. He had been pursuing me all year, and it was easier than dealing with my feelings."

"Oh, Becs, I'm sorry," Chloe said finally bridging the gap between us and pulling me into a warm hug. I breathed in her scent and finally relaxed.

Aubrey reached across the table and rested her hand on my arm. "We didn't know, Beca. I'm sorry for how things turned out. We should have talked to you about this before we got together last weekend."

I looked at her in shock. "Seriously?"

"Yes, maybe if we'd talked to you we could have saved everyone a lot of heartache. We thought that after the pool mash-up that you were on the same page as us. It's why I was so mad when you kissed Jesse. I mean, I picked 'Just the Way You Are' for you and when you joined in with 'Just a Dream', I was so certain. But neither Chloe nor I realized that you'd never been with a woman before. So, I'm sorry."

I didn't know what to say to that. Chloe saved me from having to reply. "Yeah, Becs, we didn't know."

I sighed, trying to collect my thoughts. "It's ok." I offered a small self-conscious smile to the two seniors. "I guess we worked it out in the end."

Aubrey nodded, smiling to me. "Yeah, I'm really glad you're here with us."

I reached out so I could squeeze the blonde's hand where it rested on the table. "Me too." I said honestly. Just then, Maggie returned carrying our food. The dish she set down in front of me was filled with cheese tortellini and a thick alfredo sauce and succulent bits of chicken. It smelled amazing. I thanked Maggie before digging in. The first bite had me moaning, "Oh my God, this is the most incredible thing I have ever eaten."

Chloe giggled as she dug into her lasagna and Aubrey smiled at me before picking up her fork to dig into her linguini. Maggie just patted my back. "I'm glad you like it."

I swallowed quickly. "It's the best alfredo I've ever had. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. Enjoy, girls." Maggie said with a final smile before walking away.

For a long time, none of us spoke as we all focused on the amazing food on our plates. Chloe broke the silence with a giggle. I paused with my fork halfway to my lips. "What?" I asked when I saw her eyes dart to me.

Chloe put down her fork and leaned in to huskily ask, "Are you sure you've never been with a woman? Because you have an amazing tongue that just did wonderful things to me last Saturday."

I felt a shiver run through me and I forgot my food as a different type of hunger raged through me. I licked my lips and unconsciously leaned towards Chloe. Aubrey's shuddering gasp brought me back to our surroundings and I blushed meeting the blonde's eyes across the table. Aubrey's eyes had gone dark with desire and she looked ready to jump over the table to pounce on Chloe and I. I shot a quick look around the restaurant, but none of the other patrons were paying any attention to our table. I knew that I needed to break the tension, so I smirked at Aubrey, while speaking to Chloe. "Well, you know what they say, practice makes perfect." It probably would have worked, if my voice hadn't come out as more of a purr than anything else. Chloe shuddered against me and whimpered. The sound shot my libido through the roof and I struggled to keep my hands off her. I was still looking at Aubrey and saw her jaw drop as her breath came out in short little pants. I swallowed hard and shifted restlessly in my chair.

Maggie saved us all when she appeared out of nowhere at the side of our table. "You ladies look like you need some boxes." She said cheerfully. I was finally able to break my gaze away from Aubrey to look up at the older woman, blushing. She just smiled at me and winked. It felt like my cheeks were on fire, as my blush deepened.

"Uh, thanks," I managed to say.

"Anytime, dear. It's just too bad that you won't be having desert. My husband makes the best homemade sorbet. But that just means you'll all need to come back another night." She smiled as she handed take out boxes to each of us.

"How much do we owe you, Maggie?" Aubrey asked, failing to mask the impatience in her voice.

Maggie just grinned at her. "Don't worry about it, honey. Your dinner is on me tonight. And no, don't argue with me. I insist." She added when it looked like Aubrey was going to do just that.

Aubrey's smile was gracious as she thanked the older woman. We were out the door and headed for Aubrey's car before I could really grasp what had just happened. When my thoughts caught up with me, I shot a look at the two seniors next to me. They were both flushed and moved with an urgent need that stirred my insides and made the breath catch in my throat. I decided to stop thinking for the rest of the night and just enjoy myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This chapter is almost pure smut, so I hope you enjoy. Please read & review, it really brightens my day when I see the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 5

Chloe POV

The short car ride to the apartment felt like it took forever. Aubrey drove through the city streets with a ferocity that would have terrified me if I hadn't needed her to get home as quickly as possible. Beca held on to the chicken stick with white knuckles and stared blindly out the passenger window, trying to ignore the speed with which Aubrey took the corners. When we finally pulled into the parking lot of our apartment building, I scrambled out of the car as quickly as possible. Beca didn't immediately open the car door, so I yanked it open and pulled her out of the car. She was trembling and I pulled her in for a quick hug. She seemed to relax in my arms.

"You ok?" I asked.

Beca let out a shaky sigh. "Yeah. I just need a minute. That was intense."

I had to chuckle. "Alright, take all the time you need," I said, forcing my impatience away.

Beca gave me a grateful smile. "Thanks." She took several deep breaths before she stopped shaking.

"Sorry, Beca," Aubrey said looking chagrinned.

"S'ok, Aubrey." The girl said, pulling out of my arms to stand on her own. "I'm better now."

"Good," I grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the building. Beca laughed and followed. Aubrey took up the rear as we walked into the building. I had to let go of the brunette's hand to open the heavy door leading to the staircase. I ushered her and Aubrey in and we climbed to the second floor.

Aubrey pulled out her keys to unlock the door to our apartment. I saw a look of apprehension fall over Beca's features as we walked into the apartment. I put my hand on her arm and gave her a squeeze of reassurance. "Are you ok, Becs?"

She gave a little sigh, not looking at me as she said, "I'm a little nervous."

"It's ok. We can take this slowly if you want," I told her, trying to comfort her.

She smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, it's just—last week I didn't really have time to think about it. But…this time I did, and I don't want to be bad at it." She ended shyly.

Understanding flashed through me. "Oh, god, Becs. I promise you're not bad at this. If last Saturday was any indication, you're a natural."

The young brunette blushed, tentatively meeting my gaze. "Yeah, you mentioned that earlier."

"Mm hm," I murmured, licking my lips. I felt the shiver run through her and had to smile. I glanced over at Aubrey and saw that she was just watching us with an understanding smile on her face. I winked at her before focusing back on Beca. "Tell you what, we'll start slowly. With a kiss."

I waited, not wanting her to feel pressured. Finally she nodded, "Ok."

That was all the encouragement I needed. I leaned in to meet her lips. I started the kiss slowly, wrapping my arms around the brunette. When she relaxed against me, I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened for me and I swiftly ran my tongue over hers. I kept the kiss gentle, wanting her to feel safe. I felt a slow heat begin to travel through my body when her hands stroked my back, unconsciously asking for more. I let a little of the need I felt feed into the kiss, letting one of my hands tangle in her hair. Beca gave a small moan that sent a shiver run down my spine. I could all but feel Aubrey's struggle to stay away from us, and I carefully pulled back from Beca. I ended with a final short kiss on Beca's lips. She looked up at me and I saw her desire in her eyes. I had to forcibly push down my impatience and smile down at her.

"Was that ok?" I asked.

Beca licked her lips, meeting my gaze as she said, "Oh, yeah."

Then Aubrey was standing next to us, a mask of composure covering the need I could feel in her. "May I?" She asked looking at Beca.

The brunette turned to Aubrey and her breath came out in a short pant at what she saw in the other girl's eyes. She could only nod and I let my hands fall away so she could reach the blonde. Their lips met and I had to bite my lip against the throbbing need that flooded my system at the passion with which the other girls kissed. It had gone from gentle to passionate in the blink of an eye. It was an effort to keep my distance from the two girls, but I managed it, barely. I could feel my resolve faltering when Bre and Beca finally drew apart. We were all breathing heavily, but Aubrey managed to ask, "Was that too much?"

Beca shuddered at the huskiness of the blonde's voice. "No, that was just fine," she managed to say.

Aubrey smiled and I couldn't help myself, I leaned into Aubrey back and rested my chin on her shoulder looking at Beca. "Can we take you to the bedroom?"

Beca stiffened at the question for just a second before she forced herself to relax. "Yes," she answered and I could hear the lust in her voice.

My center clenched at the sound and I was suddenly aware of hot wet I was. I couldn't speak so I took Beca's hand and led her to the bedroom. Aubrey followed close behind the younger girl and closed the door softly behind us. Once inside, I pulled Beca back in for another kiss. This one was full of the neediness and desire I had for the other girl. She returned the kiss with equal need and I moaned into her mouth. I let my hands travel up the curves of her sides, loving the way her vest hugged them. Aubrey moved up behind Beca and started laying gentle kisses along her neck, her hands resting on the brunette's hips. Beca moaned and her head fell back on Aubrey's shoulder, breaking the kiss. I trailed a finger lightly down her throat into the valley between her breasts, watching as her gasping breaths cause her chest to heave against my hand. Aubrey's hands ran up her stomach to reach the buttons of the brunette's vest. I dragged my finger back up Beca's neck to caress her ear as Bre slowly opened each button. Beca's breath grew even shorter as she opened her eyes to lock gazes with me. Her eyes darkened with desire and I felt my own breath come out in short gasps. The blonde slowly pulled the vest open and ran her hands back up Beca's chest, pausing to massage her full breasts before pulling the vest off the other girl.

Beca remained passive under our hands as I slowly pulled her burgundy shirt up over her head. She seemed content to let us worship her body, even as her skin grew flush under our hands. When her shirt hit the floor, I leaned in to lay gentle kisses along the exposed curve of each breast. I stopped at her bra, knowing that I had promised to take this slowly. Aubrey, however, had other ideas. Making sure that Beca could stand on her own, she moved behind me and unzipped my dress in one smooth motion. I pulled back from Beca to shoot her a quizzical look. She just lifted an eyebrow and gently pulled the strap off my shoulder, letting the dress pool on the floor so that I stood in nothing but my bra, underwear and heels. Bre's hands began running along my naked curves as she watched Beca. I looked back and saw the brunette staring at us, her eyes dark pools of desire and need. My breath caught in my throat, but I didn't say anything. I stepped out of the dress and moved behind Aubrey, mimicking her motions until she stood in a similar state of undress. Beca's eyes followed my every movement as her breath grew shorter.

Still standing behind Aubrey, I turned her just enough to allow me to claim her lips, but still allowing Beca to take in the expanse of the blonde's gorgeous skin, only broken up by the green lace bra and underwear. I broke the kiss and Beca closed the small distance between us with a whimper. Her mouth latched onto Aubrey's neck, and I felt the tremble shake the blonde's body. I smirked and moved around to Beca's back. I let both hands trail down her sides until I reached her hips, then with a small yank, I pressed her small frame into my body. Her groan fueled my need and I quickly unzipped her pants, letting Aubrey kneel to pull off the brunette's boots and pants, while my hands wrapped around the younger girl's waist, keeping her pressed into me. I moaned into Beca's ear as the sensation of feeling her bare skin against me caused heat to flood my system.

"Oh, God." Beca groaned.

I had to chuckle. "This is just the beginning, Becs. I promised you slow," I breathed into her ear at the same time that Aubrey began kissing her way up the brunette's legs. Beca's knees buckled and I shifted to better support her weight. When the blonde reached Beca's center, she bypassed it in order to gently nip the skin over her hip bone. Again, the small brunette trembled against me, and I could feel my hard nipples straining against my bra. I had to swallow hard against my own desire.

Aubrey stood before us, gently running her fingers along Beca's neck, pulling another whimper from the younger girl. Aubrey just smiled and stepped in to press her body against Beca's as she reached around and unclasped my bra. I released the younger girl and quickly pulled the material down my arms, tossing it away before running hands down Beca's back to unclasp her bra. Aubrey pulled the straps down the brunette's arms to expose her full breasts. Then she paused to place lingering kisses over the taught nipples. Beca's responding moan caused my core to clench again and I quickly reached out to remove Aubrey's bra. She impatiently yanked it off and moved back to Beca, leaning in to press her breasts against the younger girls, I leaned my own into her back and we all trembled at the sensation. I was in exquisite torture at this slow pace, but I knew that it was what Beca needed. So, I bit my lip and tried to ignore my soaked underwear. I let my hands roam over the hips of the two girls in front of me. It was my favorite part of any woman and I focused on just enjoying the feeling of their perfect curves. Aubrey laid gentle kisses along Beca's throat and shoulders as Beca's head fell heavily to rest against me. The younger girl trembled and clutched needily against the blonde's sides. I could see that Bre was lost in the taste of Beca's damp skin and I reached up to fist my hand in her hair, gently pulling her mouth away from the younger girl. Her eyes were clouded with desire when they met mine.

"Bed," I purred, causing Beca to tremble and whimper in my arms. It took Aubrey a minute to take in my meaning, but when she looked down at the trembling and panting brunette, realization came over her face. She nodded and together we helped the brunette over to lay on the king size bed. Bre and I finally kicked off our shoes and climbed onto the bed on either side of the younger girl. Aubrey moved up to claim her mouth and I let my hands trail down Beca's sides. When I reached her hips, I hooked my fingers in the waist band of her underwear and gently tugged them down. I could see her desire dampening the curls between her thighs and I let out a shuddering gasp. She was so wet. I kissed my way up her body and Aubrey shifted to let me lay a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips.

After a brief moment, I broke the kiss and met Beca's dazed eyes. "May I touch you?" I knew she'd give me permission, but I needed this to be her choice.

"I think that I'll explode if you don't fucking touch me soon."

I grinned at the obvious frustration in her voice, and leaned down to lick the rim of her ear before whispering, "But I told you we'd take it slow, Becs."

"I didn't mean this slow. Just fuck me already," she growled.

I smirked at her, "But I don't want to fuck you, Beca. I was to make slow, passionate love to you." I enunciated each word with a delicate kiss to her neck.

Beca's answering groan was eclipsed by Aubrey's growl. "If you won't fuck her, I will."

I turned surprised eyes to the blonde. Her eyes were nearly black and my breath caught at the raw need I saw. Beca shuddered and whimpered, which snapped something in the blonde and she rammed two fingers into Beca's core. The younger girl bucked under the assault and let out a breathless moan. My own center clenched in response and could no longer hold back my own need. I closed my mouth over Beca's breast, roughly flicking my tongue against her rock hard nipple. Her hands tangled into my hair, arching up to press more of or breast into my mouth. I moaned, biting into the tender flesh. She shuddered and began rocking her hips in time with each of Aubrey's thrusts. Aubrey's mouth lowered to Beca's other breast as she continued to thrust in and out of the younger girl. Beca's entire body tensed and she came with a scream.

When the brunette's body relaxed, Aubrey gently pulled her fingers out and ravished Beca's mouth with her own. I moved down the bed to settle between Beca's thighs. I forgot my own raging need as the scent of Beca's arousal filled my nostrils. I allowed myself a quiet moan of anticipation before closing the distance between us and running my tongue through her folds. Beca bucked against my face and I distantly heard her shuddering moan. I couldn't get enough of her. I hungrily licked up her desire and teased her swollen nub with the tip of my tongue. Beca trembled against me and I closed my eyes, completely lost in the taste of her on my lips. When Beca started bucking, I wrapped my arms around her hips, to keep her pressed tightly against me. I sucked her clit into my mouth flicking the tip with my tongue and she came against me. I continued feasting on her release until the last spasm faded.

I came back to myself as I sat up, feeling need throbbing at my core. I looked up at my girls and saw they were both staring at me with twin looks of hungry need in their eyes. My breath caught in my throat and I felt my center clench in anticipation. I found myself pinned to the bed, with Aubrey's lips on mine before I could react. I moaned into her as she pressed her thigh against me, pressing my soaked underwear into me. I writhed against her and had to break away for air. I whimpered when Aubrey moved her thigh back from me. But I felt my underwear being torn away and I raised my hips to help. As soon as the material was gone, Aubrey's mouth was on me. I felt her tongue drag through my folds and I moaned in response. My hips rose to meet her lips as her tongue set a rhythm that would have my flying in moments. I looked over at Beca and felt warmth take hold of my heart as she looked at Aubrey and I in wonder. Her eyes grew hooded as she watched us and I saw her breath grow short with desire again. I reached out for her and she moved quickly to my side.

"God. Becs. Please." I panted, needed to feel her.

She moaned as she claimed my lips and reached out to massage my breast. I arched to press myself harder against her and she reflexively pinched my nipple at the same moment that Aubrey pressed her tongue into my core. I felt my inner walls clamp down on the blonde's tongue and screamed into Beca's mouth as the orgasm washed through me. Beca broke the kiss as the last tremble died away and I smiled up at her. She returned the smile before movement beside us caught our attention.

Aubrey threw her underwear to the floor and turned to look at us. Beca shifted to press herself against the blonde. Bre drew her down on top of her whimpering with her own need. Beca claimed her lips and ran a hand up her thigh to her dripping center. Aubrey shuddered at the light touch. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Beca's fingers were tentative at first, but as Aubrey responded to each touch, her fingers grew more bold. Aubrey stopped breathing for a moment when Beca's fingers slid into her. I felt myself grow wet again as Beca straddled Aubrey's thigh and ground her center down onto the taught muscle. I moved up behind the brunette, wrapping my arms around her to massage her breasts as I kissed and licked her neck and shoulder. She shuddered against me and thrust harder into Aubrey. The blonde's eyes were locked on Beca and I as she rolled her hips against the younger girl's hand. I let one of my hands trail down Beca's torso before I moved it to rub slow circles against Aubrey's clit. She stiffened and gasped as her orgasm raked through her. Beca also tensed as the added pressure of the blonde's thigh brought on another orgasm.

I didn't give the brunette a chance to relax as I buried three fingers inside her. She gasped curling the fingers still inside Aubrey, causing her to shudder again. Beca looked down at the blonde and began thrusting again. I raked the nails of my free hand down Aubrey's chest. She gasped and came again. Beca moaned and I pressed the heel of my hand against her clit as I thrust harder into her. Beca screamed out my name as she came. I grinned and scraped my teeth against her shoulder before letting her collapse on top of the blonde. Aubrey wrapped her arms around the younger girl as they fought to catch their breath. I lay down behind Beca and wrapped my arm over her waist. Need was raging through me, but I held it off knowing that they both needed a minute.

When she her breathing was back to normal, Beca sat up pulling away from us. "Can I ask you guys something?" Her voice was quiet and urgent and I forgot my need as worry ran through me.

I glanced over at Aubrey and saw the near panic in her eyes. I forced myself to remain calm. "Sure, Becs, anything."

She took a deep breath and said, "At the restaurant, you told Maggie that I was yours."

"Yeah," I said. "Is that ok?"

"What does that mean?" She asked, avoiding my question.

I paused as my worry formed a knot in my chest. Aubrey broke the silence. "It means whatever you want it to mean, Beca. It means that we're yours, too."

"Oh, ok." I could still hear the concern in her voice.

Trying to calm her, I said, "I know we didn't talk about it earlier, Becs; but Aubrey and I don't want to share you with anyone else. That's why I said you were ours. Is that something you want?" My own worries filled my voice and made it shake.

Beca's grin was instantaneous. "Yes. I want that. I want you."

The worry dissolved and I grinned back at her. "That's good, cause Aubrey gets jealous."

Aubrey scowled at me and reached over to pinch my arm. "You get jealous too." It may have been childish, but I stuck my tongue out at her.

Beca laughed. "You guys are so adorable." I stuck my tongue out at her too. Aubrey just chuckled.

Her laugh was husky and my need raged back through me, causing a shudder to course through me. Instantly, two sets of eyes focused on me, growing dark with desire. My breath caught on a moan and I found myself pinned beneath them again. The two girls exchanged a smirking look and they each kissed their way down my sides lingering to nibble my hipbones. I bucked against them, desperately needing them to move lower. Another shared glance had Beca moving to position her mouth over my clit as Aubrey slid two long fingers deep inside me. I gasped and clenched convulsively against them. Aubrey began slowly sliding her fingers in and out of me as Beca's tongue teased my sensitive nub in time to the thrusts. Heat slowly built inside me and I clenched the sheets to try to hold off the oncoming orgasm. I knew that Aubrey noticed because she began thrusting harder and I felt Beca begin sucking as she roughly flicked the tip of her tongue against me. I shuddered, clenched down on the fingers. Neither girl stopped, and I was overcome as wave after wave of orgasms crashed over me. It didn't end until I was screaming mindlessly and coming harder than I ever had before.

Even after the last orgasm faded away and I once again became aware of my surroundings, my body couldn't stop trembling. I had no voice to speak my need to feel their arms around me and I felt on the verge of tears as they just watched me. I licked my lips, trying to convince words to come out. It didn't work and short ragged gasps fell from my lips. I felt sobs trying to climb out of my throat and I finally managed to convince my shaking arms to wildly gesture in their direction. They apparently understood what I needed because they moved as one to cradle me between them. I began to calm down the second I felt their bodies press against my sides. I let out a shaky breath and whispered, "Thank you. I just needed to feel you."

Beca pressed a gentle kiss to my temple as Aubrey said, "I know, love. It's ok." I nodded and snuggled deeper into their arms. They tightened their grip and held me until I finally stopped trembling.

As sleep started to pull me under, I smiled and mumbled, "You're definitely not bad at this, Becs." The quiet laughter that filled the room was the last thing that I heard that night.


End file.
